The present invention relates to an airbag cushion which simultaneously exhibits a very low amount of fabric utilized to produce the target airbag cushion in correlation to an overall high amount of available inflation airspace within the cushion itself These two correlative elements are now combined for the first time in what is defined as an effective fabric usage index (being the quotient of the amount of fabric utilized in the construction of the airbag cushion and the available inflation airspace volume). The inventive airbag cushion must possess an effective fabric usage factor of at most 0.0330. A cushion exhibiting such low seam usage and fabric usage factors and also comprising an integrated looped pocket for the disposition of an inflator can is also provided as well as an overall vehicle restraint system comprising the inventive airbag cushion.
All U.S. patents cited herein are hereby fully incorporated by reference.
Inflatable protective cushions used in passenger vehicles are a component of relatively complex passive restraint systems. The main elements of these systems are: an impact sensing system, an ignition system, a propellant material, an attachment device, a system enclosure, and an inflatable protective cushion. Upon sensing an impact, the propellant is ignited causing an explosive release of gases filing the cushion to a deployed state which can absorb the impact of the forward movement of a body and dissipate its energy by means of rapid venting of the gas. The entire sequence of events occurs within about 30 milliseconds. In the undeployed state, the cushion is stored in or near the steering column, the dashboard, in a door, or in the back of a front seat placing the cushion in close proximity to the person or object it is to protect.
Inflatable cushion systems commonly referred to as air bag systems have been used in the past to protect both the operator of the vehicle and passengers. Systems for the protection of the vehicle operator have typically been mounted in the steering column of the vehicle and have utilized cushion constructions directly deployable towards the driver. These driver-side cushions are typically of a relatively simple configuration in that they function over a fairly small well-defined area between the driver and the steering column. One such configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,755 to Nelsen et al., issued Jul. 9, 1996, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Inflatable cushions for use in the protection of passengers against frontal or side impacts must generally have a more complex configuration since the position of a vehicle passenger may not be well defined and greater distance may exist between the passenger and the surface of the vehicle against which that passenger might be thrown in the event of a collision. Prior cushions for use in such environments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,416 to Bishop, issued May 28, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,594 to Krickl issued Oct. 3, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,273 to Hawthorn et al. issued Jun. 13, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,337 to Yamaji et al. issued May 31, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,216 to Wehner et al. issued May 10, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,729 to Watanabe issued Feb. 25, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,071 to Wallner et al. issued Feb. 11, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,529 to Backhaus issued Jul. 31, 1990; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,873 to Buchner et al. issued Feb. 19, 1974, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The majority of commercially used restraint cushions are formed of woven fabric materials utilizing multifilament synthetic yams of materials such as polyester, nylon 6 or nylon 6,6 polymers. Representative fabrics for such use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,735 to Bloch issued May 1, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,163 to Krummheuer et al. issued Mar. 3, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,666 to Menzel et al. issued May 5, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,775 to Swoboda et al. Aug. 17, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,230 to Sollars, Jr. issued Jan. 11, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,680 to Krummheuer et al. Oct. 18, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,890 to Krummheuer et al. issued Dec. 26, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,073 to Krummheuer et al., issued Apr. 16, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,197 to Bower et al. issued Apr. 2, 1996 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,402 to Bowen et al. issued Jan. 6, 1998, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As will be appreciated, the permeability of the cushion structure is an important factor in determining the rate of inflation and subsequent rapid deflation following the impact event. In order to control the overall permeability of the cushion, it may be desirable to use differing materials in different regions of the cushion. Thus, the use of several fabric panels in construction of the cushion may prove to be a useful design feature. The use of multiple fabric panels in the cushion structure also permits the development of relatively complex three dimensional geometries which may be of benefit in the formation of cushions for passenger side applications wherein a full bodied cushion is desired. While the use of multiple fabric panels provides several advantages in terms of permeability manipulation and geometric design, the use of multiple fabric panels for use in passenger side restraint cushions has historically required the assembly of panels having multiple different geometries involving multiple curved seams.
As will be appreciated, an important consideration in cutting panel structures from a base material is the ability to maximize the number of panels which can be cut from a fixed area through close-packed nesting of the panels. It has been found that minimizing the number of different geometries making up panels in the cushion and using geometries with substantially straight line perimeter configurations generally permits an enhanced number of panels to be cut from the base material. The use of panels having generally straight line profiles has the added benefit of permitting the panels to be attached to one another using substantially straight seams or be substantially formed during the weaving process using a jacquard or dobby loom. Such a straight seam configuration provides a more cost-effective method of producing such airbags. The term xe2x80x9cseamxe2x80x9d denotes any manner or method of connecting separate fabric panels or separate portions of a single fabric panel. Thus, sewing (with thread, for example), welding (with ultrasonic stitching, for example), or weaving panels or portions together (with a jacquard or dobby loom, for example), and the like, may be employed for this purpose.
However, even with the utilization of substantially straight seams to produce airbags cushions, a problem still resides in the need for labor-intensive cutting and sewing operations for large-scale manufacture. Furthermore, since the costs of producing airbag fabrics are relatively high and there is a general need to reduce such costs, there is a consequent need to more efficiently make use of the fabric by lowering the amount which needs to be cut (cutting operations also translate into higher labor costs), reducing the amount of fabric used in order to provide substantially lower packing volumes (in order to reduce the size of the airbag modules in cars since available space on dashboards, doors, and the like, are at a premium within automobiles), and reducing the shipping weight of such products (which translates into lower shipping costs), as well as other highly desired reasons. However, it has been problematic to reduce such utilized fabric amounts in the past without consequently also reducing the available inflation airspace volume within the cushion product. There is a need then to reduce the amount of time to produce airbag cushions while simultaneously providing the lowest amount of fabric and simultaneously allow for a sufficient volume of air (gas) to inflate the target airbag cushion during an inflation event (herein described as xe2x80x9cavailable inflation airspacexe2x80x9d). Such a desired method and product has not been available, particularly for passenger-side airbags which, as noted previously require greater amount of fabric for larger volumes of air (gas) to provide the greatest amount of protection area to a passenger. With greater amounts of fabric needed, generally this has translated into the need for longer seams to connect and attach fabric panels, which in turn translates into greater amounts of time needed for sewing, and the like, operations. Furthermore, there has not been any discussion within the prior art of the possibility of simultaneously reducing the amount of the required amount of utilized fabric while providing sufficient volumes of available inflation airspace within the target airbag cushion. Thus, a need exists to produce high available inflation airspace volume airbag cushions with a minimal requirement in fabric utilization to manufacture the overall cushion product. As noted above, the prior art has not accorded any advancements or even discussions to this effect.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a cost-effective, easy to manufacture airbag cushion for utilization within a vehicle restraint system. The term xe2x80x9cvehicle restraint systemxe2x80x9d is intended to mean both inflatable occupant restraining cushion and the mechanical and chemical components (such as the inflation means, ignition means, propellant, and the like). It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a vehicle restraint system wherein the target airbag cushion preferably comprises very low amounts of fabric and comprises all substantially straight seams to attach its plurality fabric components together (although as noted above, other configured seams may also be used as long the overall required effective seam usage factor is met). A further object of this invention is to provide an easy-to-assemble airbag cushion which is minimally labor-intensive to manufacture, requires much lower fabric costs due to a substantial reduction in the overall requirement of utilized fabric amounts, and which also comprises an integrated looped pocket for the disposition of an inflator can within the airbag cushion. It is still a further object of this invention to provide a vehicle restraint system comprising an airbag cushion which provides the maximum amount of available inflation airspace volume simultaneously with the lowest length of seam (or seams) and lowest amount of utilized fabric necessary to manufacture the cushion. Another object of the invention is to provide a method of making a low cost airbag cushion (due to low levels of labor required to sew the component parts together and reduced amount of fabric to manufacture and cut) of simple and structurally efficient design.
To achieve these and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention provides an airbag cushion having at least one fabric component, wherein said airbag cushion possesses an effective fabric usage factor of less than about 0.0330. The effective fabric usage factor is derived from an effective fabric usage index which concerns (and is defined as) the quotient of the total amount of fabric utilized to manufacture the airbag cushion (measured in square meters) over the total volume of available inflation airspace within the airbag cushion (measured in liters). In order to exhibit a sufficiently low effective fabric usage factor, the amount of fabric must be very low with a correspondingly high available inflation airspace volume. Of course, this airspace volume will be the same for each factor since the measurements of both factors (seam usage and fabric usage) are made for the same bag. Such an airbag cushion may comprise at least two separate fabric panels or a single panel with portions which require connection (preferably through the utilization of at least one substantially straight seam). The inventive bag is able to provide high available inflation airspace volumes due to the particular configurations of the used fabric panels or portions. The configurations permit more efficient utilization of fabric webs by cutting panels from the webs and producing less waste of unused fabric. The preferred embodiment is discussed in greater detail below.
The effective fabric usage factor (as defined within the correlating seam usage index formula, above) for the inventive airbag cushion then is preferably less than about 0.0330, more preferably less than 0.030, still more preferably less than 0.029, even more preferably less than 0.028, and most preferably lower than 0.027. Thus, the volume of available inflation airspace within the airbag cushion should be as great as possible with the amount of fabric utilized reduced to its absolute minimum while still providing sufficient protection to a passenger in an automobile during a collision event.
A driver-side airbag will generally comprise a low amount of utilized fabric but also does not provide a correlative high volume of available airspace; and the prior art passenger-side airbags require large amount of fabric. Although the available inflation airspace volume in such passenger-side airbags is rather large, the total amount of utilized fabric is too large to meet the aforementioned preferred effective fabric usage factor within that index. The inventive cushion therefore is relatively easy to manufacture, requires very low sewing, or similar type, attachment operations of its fabric panel components, requires very low amounts of fabric, but is also configured to provide an optimum large amount of available inflation airspace for maximum protection to a passenger during a collision event.
The present invention also provides an airbag cushion possessing the required effective fabric usage factor which also comprises a looped pocket for introduction of the inflator can of an inflator assembly. In the most preferred embodiment includes two mirror-image body panel sections two substantially straight seams along corresponding lateral boundary edges. Any boundary segments of the body panels which are not joined to one another are joined around the perimeter of a, preferably, rectilinear panel by a series of short, substantially straight seams. Such a configuration thereby forms a looped pocket in the airbag as well as an overall inflatable cushion structure. The airbag itself need not be created from two mirror-image body panel sections as any configuration of fabric panels will function properly in this invention as long as a three-dimensional inflatable cushion is formed during an inflation event and a looped pocket is created in the airbag in which the at least the inflator can of an inflator assembly is disposed.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice for the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of preferred embodiments are exemplary and explanatory only, and are not to be viewed as in any way restricting the scope of the invention as set forth in the claims.